


Summer Storm

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected storm leads to closeness between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

The wind rushed through their helmets, making Vorstag shiver and cling tighter to Sirius. His fiancee’s long hair fluttered from under his helmet, tickling Vorstag’s cheek and making him smile. He rested his head between Sirius’ shoulder blades, loving their speed and the vibrations of the powerful Harley underneath them. Sirius glanced around for police cars, saw none, and urged the bike on faster. This was the life, as far as he was concerned, speeding down an abandoned road on his restored 1970 Harley-Davidson FLH with his beloved hanging on to him, breathing lightly on his neck. 

As they rounded a corner, a rumble louder than the bike’s engine made both men look up. A dark mass of clouds was gathering on the horizon, a streak of lightning briefly visible. 

“Shit,” Sirius swore, his eyes flickering from road to sky. There had been no rain in the forecast, but the weatherman had been wrong before and it looked like he was wrong again.

Vorstag had to shout to be heard over the engine. “Will we make it home?”

“No,” Sirius yelled back, seeing how quickly the clouds were advancing. “We’ll have to find a place to wait it out.” A nasty spill as a teenager had cured him of any desire to drive in a storm, knowing he might not get off with just road rash next time. And he would never risk Vorstag’s life for anything.

The sky took on an ominous green glow as the thunderstorm rapidly caught up to them, Sirius looking around for any type of shelter. He came to a fork in the road and veered left, knowing there was an overpass nearby. He pulled under the concrete arch just in time, as the skies opened up and the rain came down in buckets. Sirius pulled as far to the side as he could, shutting the bike off.

Vorstag took off his helmet, looking out at the rain. Thunder crashed overhead, slightly muffled by the tunnel but making him jump. Sirius turned to him, swinging his long legs over the bike as he removed his own headgear and shook out his hair. 

“Sorry, babe,” he apologized, helping Vorstag off the motorcycle. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here awhile.”

“It’s okay.” Vorstag removed the leather jacket he was wearing, laying it across the seat. Sirius watched him closely, his eyes riveted to the flex of the other man’s muscular arms. He shed his own jacket before leaning against the tunnel wall, peering out at the storm. Behind him, Vorstag sat sideways on the bike, taking deep breaths of the fresh air that came through the tunnel. Inconvenient as it was, the storm would break the heat that had been plaguing New York for the past week. It wouldn’t be so sticky and uncomfortable to sleep, he mused, as Sirius turned back to him. Vorstag smiled to himself as he watched his lover approach, drinking in the sight of his long legs clad in leather chaps, the colors of his tattoos still bright even in their dim haven. He loved the soft clink of the chains on Sirius’ boots, the sway of his hair against his chest, even blacker than the t-shirt he wore.

“What are you smiling at?” Sirius slipped an arm around Vorstag’s waist, pulling him close. He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend’s soft brown hair, a mix of shampoo and summer air. Vorstag felt good in his arms, muscular and sturdy. 

“Just thinking about how sexy you are,” Vorstag admitted shamelessly, leaning against Sirius’ shoulder. He delighted in the contact, shifting a bit. He hadn’t realized it until now, but the vibrations of the Harley’s engine and being so close to the man he loved had turned him on. He dared to squeeze Sirius a little tighter, kissing his stubbled jaw.

“Ooh.” Sirius grinned down at him, seeing the way Vorstag’s jeans were beginning to tent. “Feeling frisky today, my love?” He returned the kiss, their lips meeting softly at first but quickly becoming demanding. Sirius grabbed Vorstag’s t-shirt and hauled him to his feet, backing him against the wall of the tunnel. Vorstag went eagerly, burying his hands in Sirius’ hair and kissing back hard. Their tongues battled, Vorstag pushing his hips against Sirius’, pleased to feel his growing erection under his pants. 

“Nggh.” He tilted his head back, tugging hard on Sirius’ hair. His fiancee got the message, leaning in to nibble at his throat. Sirius’ hands roamed down Vorstag’s sides, finally grabbing his ass, kneading it through his jeans. Vorstag groaned, panting harshly into Sirius’ ear. “I want you.”

“Out in the open? Naughty.” Sirius was delighted by the way Vorstag clutched at him and kissed so needfully, rubbing his bulge against his leather-clad thigh. He pushed up Vorstag’s t-shirt and lowered his head to suck on one nipple, loving the way Vorstag’s breath hitched and his hands tightened their grip. “I love your tits.” he breathed, lips moving across Vorstag’s broad chest, tickled by the soft hair that grew there, his tongue flicking out to tease the other nipple. All at once Vorstag’s hands left his hair and went to his waist, unbuckling the chaps and undoing his jeans.

“Show me,” Vorstag whined, lightheaded from the attention, pulling down Sirius’ jeans and chaps far enough down his lean hips to free his cock. “Let me see you.” He caressed the throbbing length, watching eagerly as it jumped and reddened in his hands. Sirius moaned hotly in his ear, making Vorstag shiver happily. Long fingers crept to Vorstag’s waistband, drawing down the zipper and releasing him. His member wasn’t as long as Sirius’ but was pleasantly thick, his lover purring softly at its heat. Vorstag wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and groaned as Sirius took them both in hand, frotting against Vorstag. They kissed again, deeply, Vorstag feeling as if he was in some delicious dream as they moved together. 

Sirius used one hand to masturbate them both at once while his other hand crept around Vorstag’s hip, brushing his ass. At the touch Vorstag was wriggling, trying to spread his legs despite the confines of the jeans bunched around his thighs. Sirius gripped his cheek hard enough to bruise, feeling Vorstag’s cock jump in his hand. He leaned closer, nibbling at the edge of his lover’s ear. “Let me fuck you, babe.”

His beloved’s words sent shudders of lust down Vorstag’s spine. “Yes,” he moaned. “Take me!” 

Pulling Vorstag away from the wall, Sirius kissed him fiercely before turning him around and pushing him face-down against the motorcycle. Eagerly Vorstag clutched at the chrome and leather, crying out sharply as Sirius’ strong hands parted his cheeks. He whined happily, his cock trapped against the warm leather seat, resisting the urge to rub against it. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Sirius growled, admiring his lover’s spread ass. He leaned closer, pushing Vorstag further down. He traced his lover’s lips with a finger, smirking at the desperate look in his brown eyes. “Suck them,” he commanded, and Vorstag obeyed, sucking on Sirius’ fingers eagerly, almost frantically. Sirius pushed his cock against Vorstag’s thigh, feeling a shudder run through his body. “Good boy,” he whispered huskily, taking his hand away. Vorstag only moaned in response, tense with anticipation. Sirius’ wet fingers explored him, easing open his soft hole, scissoring gently. A sudden gasp from the other man’s throat made him smile.

“Sirius…” Vorstag hated to beg, but he was painfully hard and eager to be penetrated. He squirmed as Sirius’ fingers moved deeper, his lover seemingly intent on torturing him. He moaned longingly, shifting, gasping softly at the feel of leather against his erection. 

“Shh…” Sirius removed his fingers, spitting in his palm and slicking himself up. “Are you ready?” he whispered, Vorstag moaning and nodding even before the words left his lips. With a satisfied smirk, Sirius guided his cock to his lover’s stretched hole, pressing in. 

“Ahh!” Vorstag cried out happily as Sirius sunk slowly into him, his short nails digging into the bike’s seat. He relished in the feel of being stretched even more, Sirius’ hard length pushing up inside until he was hilted, both groaning happily. The storm was completely forgotten as Sirius began to move, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as Vorstag begged him to go harder, faster. He pushed up Vorstag’s shirt to see his broad back writhe, his spine arching as Vorstag pushed back into his thrusts. His lover wasn’t quiet, crying out his pleasure, the sound echoing in the tunnel. 

“Yes, babe,” Sirius growled, leaning over Vorstag so his long hair trailed over his fiancee’s ivory skin, causing shudders to run through both their bodies. “Let me hear you.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Vorstag groaned, resting his cheek against the leather seat, his body rocked with every thrust. His trapped cock throbbed, rubbing against the leather. “Oh, my love, more…”

Sirius bucked fiercely into him, riding him easily, gripping his hips firmly. It wasn't going to take long, they were both so aroused and it just felt too good, excitement at possibly being discovered just adding to the thrill. Hearing Vorstag moan under him made Sirius' head swim, and he could feel orgasm approaching. He reached under his lover, gripping him and stroking firmly from base to tip, drawing more ecstatic cries from the other man’s throat. Sirius’ leather chaps creaked with every movement, counting the beats. He was lightheaded, his own moans mixing with Vorstag’s and the noise of the thunderstorm. “Almost,” he growled in Vorstag’s ear. “Cum for me, babe.”

“Nggh!” The words sent a deep shudder through Vorstag’s body, and he wriggled, trying to spread his legs further, flushing as he was stroked. Sirius pulled back long enough to help him raise his hips higher, then continued at a faster pace, slamming mercilessly into his lover. Each thrust hit Vorstag just in the right place, his vision blurring as he neared his climax, his throat growing hoarse from his wanton cries. Sirius bent closer, his chest pressed against Vorstag’s back, his lips grazing his ear.

“Now,” he ordered, his voice a low, animalistic snarl, and Vorstag couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a loud cry, his hips jerked forward, his cum spilling over the seat, his body writhing and shivering with the force of his orgasm. His passage tightened unbearably around Sirius, who howled in delight and emptied into Vorstag, still thrusting against him erratically. Their climaxes washed over them in waves of heat and sheer bliss, the motorcycle tilting warningly underneath them before straightening up.

Sated, Sirius slumped against Vorstag, panting softly. Vorstag twisted, trying to embrace him. Sirius slipped out and pulled his lover to his feet, kissing him softly. They clung to each other, legs shaking, neither even thinking of how they looked if a car happened to pass by. But their sanctuary remained undisturbed, no sound heard except for the slowly lessening rain and the panting breaths of the two men. 

Finally Sirius felt sturdier on his feet, hugging Vorstag tightly. He pulled up their pants and smoothed Vorstag’s t-shirt down over his torso, smiling at the way his love clung to him, a blissful smile in his face.

“I love you,” Vorstag said softly, smiling up at Sirius. He was rewarded with a loving squeeze and a gentle kiss. They continued to hold each other, swaying gently, listening to the now peaceful drumming of the rain on the pavement. It was slowing down, and Vorstag turned his head to see a faint golden glimmer. 

“Sun’s coming back out,” Sirius said. “Ready to get back on the road, or are you still a little tender?”

“Oh, shut up.” Vorstag swatted at him, but laughed. He didn’t want to go, just yet. “Let’s stay a little longer.”

“Whatever you want.” Sirius held him tight, happy and at peace. Together they looked out at the brightening sky, and Sirius pointed. “Look, babe. A rainbow.”

"It’s beautiful,” Vorstag said happily, gazing at it, and was gratified when Sirius murmured in his ear.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius' 1970 Harley looks like [this](http://antiquemotorcycle.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/1970-Harley-Davidson-FLH-red-crs.jpg) , only in black.


End file.
